


fancy vegas.

by junpeisass



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Creampie, Creep William Afton | Dave Miller, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Stripping, Teasing, Top Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junpeisass/pseuds/junpeisass
Summary: Vegas, after DSAF2. After a heated night of teasing and flirting, Dave drives Jack to their motel for a little "punishment".
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	fancy vegas.

The night was young, shiny and promising. Dave was sat at a table, in a dark corner of a bar in Vegas, his eyes set on his Old Sport. Said Old Sport was dancing mindlessly to some random pop song running in the bar. Cute yet quite... Awkward. Jack was almost completely drunk, Dave wasn't quite, but he still felt his skin getting hotter by each glass he drank. 

Dave poured himself another glass of whiskey, securing his glare on Jack's ass, before quickly tearing his eyes away. Not that Dave hasn't glared at it before, oh that, Dave could spend his day fantasizing about that fat ass of his. How well would a bite mark look on his cheek... Dave shook his head, no, not now. They were in public, not in a Saferoom, or at their motel. People could stare.

A hand slammed in front of him, and Dave looked up from his glass. 

"- Ah, Old Sport..." 

Jack leaned it closer to Dave's face, hiccuping. 

"- Davey, why won't you come and dance with me?

\- Oh, no, I wouldn't want to make a fool outta myself there, Old Sport."

The orange man tsk'ed at him, shaking his head.

"- Pleaaase, Davey... I'm lonely out here...~"

Dave hardly swallowed his spit. On god, that man truly played a number on him. And so he gave in, standing up and settling his glass on their table.

"- You won, Old Sport. I'll follow ya."

Jack smiled, taking Dave's purple hand and dragging him alongside all the other drunken people carelessly dancing to whatever music was playing. Dave stood there, looking around. That... Isn't really what Dave liked, but it was HIS dream-- ah, THEIR dream of Vegas. Surely things like this would've happen.

Then, Dave felt a smaller, warm body against his. What? He gazed down, only to be greeted with a sight of Jack pressing himself against his "friend", biting his lip, eyes closed. The aubergine man swallowed his spit quickly, blushing.

"- Uh... Say, Old Sport... You seem v-very close to me...

\- Yes, as I am supposed to be, Dave."

And to that, Jack humped once his hips against Dave's, making him gulp. Dave was loving this, though. He wanted to hump mindlessly back, but the presence of other people stopped him in his tracks. Instead, he grinned and placed his hands on Jack's hips.

"- Oh my, adventurous tonight, aren't you, Davey?~"

Dave didn't respond, only caressing the tangerine man's hips, creepily. He... He wanted Jack. Like, right now. Underneath him, at his mercy. Dave growled possessively into his partner in crime's ear, almost feral. The people around them was becoming... Too much. Dave wanted privacy, Dave wanted friction, Dave wanted--

Then Jack started to move his hips against Dave's, their eyes locked. The orange man threw an arm around Dave's neck, giving his best seductive look.

"- Dave... You handsome man..."

Jack leaned towards Dave's ear.

"- I fucking love you, David."

Dave growled at the name, his hands tightening on Jack's hips and he processed the words. And he calmed down a bit.

"- I love you too, Old Sport..." 

Jack abruptly turned around, breaking himself from Dave's embrace. 

"- We should go back to that stinky motel, actually."

Dave nodded quickly. 

"- Yeah, I believe we've drank enough, Old Sport."

Dave paid their glasses and they both got out, taking the first cab back to their motel. Jack's hand into Dave's, which's heartbeat grew faster. The cab parked in front of the building, allowing the two men to get off, Dave again paying the driver and nodding to him. Jack was dragging Dave again, a big smile on his face. 

"- Come ooooon, Dave! You're slower than usual, I want to get to our room already~"

Dave sighed as they both walked up the stairs. Well, Jack ran upstairs, to their room, waiting for Dave to open it. As he did, Jack grabbed his collar, pulling him closer. Dave just got to close the door before orange lips crashed on his purple ones. It was messy, and quite frankly mostly teeth, and some moans. 

The kiss came to an end as Jack pushed Dave on the end, the man ending in a sitting position. Jack raised a finger, making the kiddie stranger v1 stare back at it.

"- You stay obediently there, while I kindly strip for you, understood?~"

Dave bit his lip, and nodded. Jack smirked, slowly removing his shirt, button by button. Dave followed the movement with his tired yet excited eyes, blushing, until the clothe fell on the floor, revealing Jack's slightly muscular torso. Then came his belt and pants, leaving him in his underwear.

"- Like the view, Davey?~"

Of course he did, Dave was thrilled to see Jack like that. His body looked... Delicious... He wanted to stick his tongue out and lick the slightly visible abs Jack wore.

"- Dave, you're staring, honey." 

Ah yes, he realized. His mouth was full of water from fantasizing on his coworker. His pants started to feel tighter by the second. He wanted to fuck Jack so bad, to have him around his cock, to have him as a personal hooker, free to use as Dave wanted. Oh, to pin him on that odd looking bed, hands around his throat, pounding into him as fast as Dave could... Dreamy.

Jack slowly kissed Dave, to drag him back to reality. He hummed into the kiss, just as his orange companion pulled back to drag his hands to Dave's belt to undo it, smirking. Jack was slow, undressing the other man, with his slight help. Dave felt his organs starting to burn, in a good way. The tension he felt was almost overwhelming, too.

Then, they were both naked.

The aubergine man took a deep breath, as if to cleanse his lungs of the warmth and grabbed Jack by the hips, drawing the smaller man closer to him before switching positions so that Dave was on top of his old sport. Grinning, Jack let out a snort.

"- God, what an impatient fella you are~"

The only thing Dave could process to say was a groan. Of discomfort and arousal. He eyed Jack's body for a second before resting his head in the crook of his neck, as if tasting the skin before biting down a bit hard. Kennedy didn't flinched, instead, he moaned. Like, really moaned, right into Dave's ear. Which stopped the man in his tracks. Oh, such beautiful sounds Jack made...

It was all suddenly painfully too slow for Dave. He started humping between Jack's legs like a soulless animal, only primal desire, no other thoughts. Jack giggled, spreading his legs wider for Miller. He hiccuped and sniffed, looking at Dave. 

"- Aw, what are you waiting for, Davey?~ I'm waiting~"

Dave detached himself from Jack to go quickly grab some lube, and rush back to between the tangerine's legs. He squeezed some of the lotion of his hand and started pumping his own dick to cover it in lube. Jack also started to become impatient, squirming before Dave and whimpering.

"- Come oooon Davey, I'm feeling... All sorta things. I don't fucking know if it's good or bad...~"

How could he possibly resist to such a beautiful sight? Dave positioned himself between Jack's legs, spreading them a little bit further to welcome his board body. Dave glanced at Jack's face and blushed ; he was looking at Dave's shaft, eyes half closed, biting his lips, impatient and wanting as ever. 

"- Please, Dave...~ I'm- oh god...~

\- Fuck~

Just as Jack started to whine, Dave pushed gently inside of him. Oh, how he felt warm and tight. It felt so fucking good... Better than any hooker Dave fucked. It felt... Jack-ey.

"- You feel fuckin' amazing, Old Sport~"

Jack moaned in reply, closing his eyes.He became a little bit more relaxed, to allow Dave more movement. The purple man bit his lip, rolling his hips into the orange man. He shut his eyes tight, starting a steady pace. It all felt so good, too good almost. 

"- Dave- Dave- Dave- Faster~" 

He opened his eyes, locking them with Jack as he accelerated the pace. He groaned, wrapping one hand around Old Sport's throat. Dave's hand was quickly followed by Jack's smaller hand, holding his wrist in a playful manner. Jack wasn't hurt, he simply liked the feeling of Dave's hand trying to strangle him. Miller pushed deeper into Jack, causing him to hold back a delighted scream.

"- You're so fucking good for me, Old Sport~ Look at you, taking my cock so well~"

Jack close his eyes, moaning heavily. 

"- Oh, for how long I've wanted to fuck you, Old Sport~ Since you came into that fucking restaurant, you've trusted me, and only _me~_ "

A loud moan coming from Jack pierced the almost intoxicating atmosphere, and Dave kissed him to shut him up. 

"- Shush, Old Sport, you don't want anyone to hear the true you, don't you?~ The little whore that loooves to take a murderer's cock~"

Miller started a more... Punishing tone, rougher and faster. Jack whined, grabbing onto Dave's shoulders, gasping.

"- The more sound you make, the more I punish ya, Old Sport, deal?~"

Jack could only faintly nod, gasping for air as Dave almost reached that sweet sweet spot inside of him. Jack wanted to cum, but knew he couldn't, else Dave would punish him. And he totally will, if Jack dares to cum before him.

"- J-just a little bit deeper please~" 

Dave obliged, hitting Jack's prostate over and over again, now pounding into him like a dog in heat. The orange man did his goddamn best to keep his whines and moans low, only to please the aubergine. Dave bit his lip, feeling the gut-warming sensation of being close building inside of him. He needed that fucking release, and he'll have it. Deep inside Jack, to mark him as his own. Jack is his. His alone. Dave gave a high-pitched moan, overwhelming by all the pleasure. 

"- Oh, FUCK~" 

Dave's hips suddenly stilled, burying his cock balls deep into Jack as he came heavily. Jack jumped a little bit, gasping as he silenced himself. He _adored_ the feeling of Miller's cum filling his insides. When Dave finished, Jack finally gave in and came between their chests.

Both of them were breathing fast, holding each other close. Dave whispered sweet nothings into Jack's ear, but he didn't quite hear. He was so close to falling asleep. Dave chuckled at the view of his exhausted lover and carefully pulled out.

"- Ah, look at that, Old Sport."

Dave spread Jack's cheeks apart, watching the littlest of his cum dribble out of the orange man's ass. Satisfied, Dave laid down next to his coworker.

"- That was the best fuck I've ever fuckin' had lemme tell ya, Old Sport!"

Jack giggled, hugging Dave's side. 

"- Yeah, me too, Davey."

And they both closed their eyes, they could clean themselves tomorrow morning. They sat in silence, Dave was slowly falling asleep, but Jack wasn't.

"- Hey, Dave.

\- Yes, sportsy?"

Jack smirked, closing his eyes. 

"- Now I get why you called yourself Big Dick Davey."

And with that, Jack went off to sleep. Dave blushed, staring at his lover. 

"- Yeah, I love ya too, Old Sport."

He then joined Jack in the sleepy world, affectionately drawing him closer, the both of them at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! oh boy, first davesport fic... i fell in LOVE with dsaf and davesport, i'd DIE to meet people to ramble abt dsaf, it's so fuckin' good. I hope yall liked it tho :) stay safe out here <3


End file.
